Same Love (Macklemore)
thumb|Cover des Songs "Same Love" Same Love ist ein Song von Macklemore und Ryan Lewis. Lyrics When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay 'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, And I kept my room straight I told my mom, tears rushing down my face She's like, "Ben, you've loved girls since before pre-k." Trippin', yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she? A bunch of stereotypes all in my head I remember doing the math like "Yeah, I'm good at little league." A pre-conceived idea of what it all meant For those who liked the same sex had the characteristics The right-wing conservatives think it's a decision And you can be cured with some treatment and religion Man-made, rewiring of a pre-disposition Playing God Ahh nah, here we go America the brave Still fears what we don't know And God loves all His children is somehow forgotten But we paraphrase a book written Thirty five hundred years ago I don't know And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to My love, my love, my love She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm If I was gay I would think hip-hop hates me Have you read the YouTube comments lately "Man, that's gay" Gets dropped on the daily We've become so numb to what we're sayin' Our culture founded from oppression Yeah, we don't have acceptance for 'em Call each other faggots Behind the keys of a message board A word rooted in hate Yet our genre still ignores it Gay is synonymous with the lesser It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion Gender to skin color Complexion of your pigment The same fight that led people to walk-outs and sit-ins Human rights for everybody There is no difference Live on! And be yourself! When I was in church They taught me something else If you preach hate at the service Those words aren't anointed And that holy water That you soak in Is then poisoned When everyone else Is more comfortable Remaining voiceless Rather than fighting for humans That have had their rights stolen I might not be the same But that's not important No freedom 'til we're equal Damn right I support it I don't know And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to My love, my love, my love She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm We press play Don't press pause Progress, march on! With a veil over our eyes We turn our back on the cause 'Til the day That my uncles can united by law Kids are walkin' around the hallway Plagued by pain in their heart A world so hateful Someone would rather die Than be who they are And a certificate on paper Isn't gonna solve it all But it's a damn good place to start No law's gonna change us We have to change us Whatever god you believe in We come from the same one Strip away the fear Underneath it's all the same love About time that we raised up And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to And I can't change Even if I tried Even if I wanted to My love, my love, my love She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm She keeps me warm Love is patient, love is kind Love is patient (not cryin' on Sundays) Love is kind (not crying on Sundays) Love is kind (not crying on Sundays) Love is kind (not crying on Sundays) Love is kind (not crying on Sundays) Love is kind (not crying on Sundays) Kategorie:Songs